Realize
by Kairu Kobayashi
Summary: The sun's already up and it's time for Gakupo to wake up. However, he started his day unconsciously in an entirely different manner from his usual routine. He woke up in a different room, on a different bed, and with a person! Is this just a plain coincidence, or is this chain of events happening to make him realize something beyond his control? Rated T for language and theme.


**Realize: A Vocaloid Fanfiction  
**Written by Kairu Kobayashi

* * *

**Characters (in order of appearance; *major):  
***[Kamui] Gakupo/Gackpoid  
*[Shion] KAITO  
Hatsune Miku  
Kaai Yuki  
Hiyama Kiyoteru  
GUMI/Megpoid  
Lily  
Megurine Luka  
Kagamine Rin & Len  
[Sakine] MEIKO

_(Other Vocaloids and fan-made Vocaloids only mentioned in the story but didn't execute actions: SeeU, Chinese Vocaloids (in general), Yowane Haku, Akita Neru)_

* * *

**Author's Note:  
**Not all people are perfect. Pardon me for mistakes in spelling, grammar, and concept. Please inform me via message to correct these mistakes. I don't own _Speedo_, _Vocaloid_, and these characters. The only thing I own here is the story.

I also apologize for adding too much dialogue.

Please also take note that this is a romance story concerning two men. So if you don't prefer these kinds of stories, then you are free to leave the page. Even if this is BL, nothing is graphic. There are a lot of "embracing" and kissing scenes. Besides those, I leave everything else to the reader's imagination. However, I don't recommend children to read this due to language and theme.

Please review. I'm not a cannibal, so I won't definitely eat people who make negative reviews. After all, these are the things that make an author better, right? If this story is your cup of tea, then please add it to your favorites! Thank you.

I'd like to thank my co-cosplayers Alice and Jinjaa for suggesting situations, which I added to the story.

* * *

Gakupo felt the sunshine hurt his eyes. It was totally bright, and even if he wanted to go back to sleep, he was forced to get his eyes wide open.

"Ugh, the sun!"

But when he came to his senses, he realized that something _wasn't_ right. When he looked under the sheets...

"Why am I stark naked?"

He noticed a foot on the other end of the bed, with blue nail polish on the toenails. _Certainly_ it wasn't his, because his nails were painted purple. He turned to his left. There was a blue-haired person under the sheets, snoring.

"K-K-Kaito?!"

Gakupo pushed himself out of the bed and grabbed a towel, covering himself entirely. "W-what the-"

Then Kaito suddenly woke up rubbing his eyes. "Gakucha…why are you so noisy early in the morning?"

"Idiot! Look at the situation before complaining!" Gakupo shouted and threw a pillow towards Kaito. Kaito, annoyed, looked around and beneath the sheets.

"So? We were lying together on the bed naked." Gakupo, in turn, felt his cheeks getting a little hot. "Aren't you going to react?!"

"Nahh…I'm still sleepy. I'll react later. Good night."

He said _that_, and just _that_. To Kaito's surprise, he was punched out of bed by Gakupo, with this head hitting the window. "IDIOT! It's morning already!"

"Gakucha, don't you remember anything that happened from yesterday?"  
"Yes…terday?" Gakupo kept silent, trying to recall.

* * *

"Minna-chan, let's head to the pooooool~!" Miku stretched as she announced the good news to her fellow Vocaloids. Simultaneous reactions have been blurted out from different mouths, due to excitement.

"Sensei," Yuki tugged on Kiyoteru's sleeve. "Can I come to the pool, too?"  
"No, Yuki-chan. You must stay here with Mei-oba," Kiyoteru kneeled to reach the little girl's height, but Miku interrupted their conversation.  
"EH?! But, Kiyo-san, Meiko-chan's going to come along! No one else but the dog will stay! Don't tell me you want to come along party without her so you won't need to watch her?"

And so, the child was allowed to come along. Meanwhile, Kaito tapped on Gakupo's shoulder. "Oi. You're coming along?"

"Of course, I'd like to see Luka in a swimsuit," Gakupo smirked at him.  
"Well, I wonder how you'd look like in a _Speedo_," Kaito patted the other's back as he was having a great laugh.  
"YAH! D-don't say lame jokes…" Gakupo blushed.

And so, the Vocaloids left the building-pulling along their vacation bags. They arrived later on in a little artificial beach paradise. Lots of people were in the pool, strolling around. Others just enjoyed sunbathing beside the gigantic wave pool.

"Roll call," Gumi called out to everyone. Each of their names were called until…"Kaai Yuki-chan?"

All of them looked around, but the girl with short black pigtails wasn't there. "Sensei?" Gumi glared at Kiyoteru intently.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't notice…" Apologetic, Kiyoteru bowed down to the crowd.

Suddenly Gakupo called the little girl out by the pool. "Hey, Yuki-chan! Get back here!" He ran towards the kid, who was about to fall into the adult pool. Unfortunately, the kid already fell and he had no other choice but to fetch her underwater.

"GAKUCHA!" Kaito cried.

"Why are you looking so depressed?" Lily asked Kaito.  
"It's because…he doesn't know how to swim…" Kaito trembled.

Luka, who was a great swimmer, followed Gakupo and Yuki. Finally, they were brought of the water. Kaito immediately ran to them. Yuki was fortunately conscious and Kiyoteru was relieved, however, Gakupo was completely drained.

Kaito had a _little_ knowledge on what to do so he held Gakupo's chin up and kept his back flat on the ground, made sure that his airway was unobstructed, and forced air onto him. The Vocaloids had a knowledge about this too, especially Rin and Len who shoot music videos of this kind. They call it a "miracle kiss."

Kaito placed his ear near Gakupo's face to check his breathing. He did the process repeatedly, until there were tears on his eyes. "Dammit, why don't you just wake up?! Wake up, please…don't make me…all wrecked…like t-this…"

While Kaito sobbed and his tears fell on Gakupo's face, he opened his eyes. "K-Kaito?"

"Gakucha!" Kaito hugged the purple-haired man. He was obviously scared that Gakupo's life was on the line but now he's completely safe. "Why are you crying? I'm not dead!" Gakupo exclaimed.

"I guess I was just too excited…!" Kaito tried to plant a smile on his face and wiped away his own tears, but they still kept on falling. "I just…love you too much I can't help it!"

Kiyoteru covered Yuki's eyes. Rin and Len took photos. Miku and Gumi squealed together. Lily and Luka just looked at each other, and then smiled. Meiko just continued chugging on her sake. Everyone else had their own reactions.

"Nee, Kaito-kun, just take Gakupo-san home so that he can rest," Miku whispered and then Kaito, nodding to Miku's _order_, lifted Gakupo like a bride.

"W-what are you doing, idiot!" Gakupo exclaimed, but Kaito refused to listen. "Let's go home. We don't want that to happen again now that they _know_ that you _don't know_ how to swim," he sighed, and brought him to his blue convertible. "Wear my jacket," he added, pointing at the ice cream-patterned piece of clothing that was indeed…a jacket.

"F-fine," Gakupo blushed.

Wearing the jacket, Gakupo felt safe. He placed his arms around him and embraced himself. In the car, he fell asleep.

The next thing he knew is that he was already in Kaito's room.

"I'm glad you're awake, Gakucha…" The bluenette smiled tenderly, while the other just turned beet red. "Pervert! Why here?"  
"Your room was locked," Kaito calmly replied. He placed his hand on his forehead, and thank goodness he doesn't have a fever.

Kaito suddenly grabbed his shoulders and embraced him. "I believe…you already know how I feel."

"Y-yeah."  
"How about…you?"

At first, Gakupo was hesitating to answer. But after a few seconds, he gave him an answer. "I…I don't really like Luka."

Kaito's eyes lit up, like a child given a candy bar or a new toy.

"I just used her to hide myself from you…I don't know…but right now, my heart is…wildly beating and…"  
"I know," Kaito half-smiled.  
"I'm totally confused but I don't want to stay away from you…"  
"Yeah. I know," Kaito glanced at him again.

"I'M NOT A FREAKING HOMOSEXUAL! B-but can y-you please…continue loving me?"  
"Of course," Kaito smiled and planted a kiss on Gakupo's lips gently. "I don't have any plan of stopping."

Their hands entwined and their eyes glued to each other, Kaito slowly pushed him down to the bed which gave Gakupo a mild shock. "Can I?"

"Y-you…you're mean…" Gakupo tried to avert his eyes from Kaito's.  
"Then, I'll take that as a _yes_."  
"F-fine!" Gakupo placed his arms around Kaito's neck and buried his face on his chest. "I'll let this pass…b-because you're s-special."

The day was slowly turning into night. Kaito expressed his love even if he knew it was a taboo to love a man. He enveloped Gakupo many times into an embrace. Even if Gakupo refuses to say what he really feels, just this was fine. Being accepted was much more better, as long as he can stay beside him.

* * *

"That's it, Gakucha, end of story."

"I-I said that?!" Gakupo backed off in surprise, but after a while he came to a realization. "I do remember but aren't you changing things to blackmail me?"  
"Why would I lie to the person I love, huh?" Kaito raised an eyebrow.

He got out of the bed and kissed Gakupo again. "But if you don't want to stay with me, then tell me and I'll just quit being a singer and live a normal life."

The bluenette _attempted_ to get out of the room and grabbed his bathrobe, but Gakupo pulled him back. "You really _are_ blackmailing me, aren't you?"

"Do you want to stay with me or not?"  
"Sorry, I take it back!"

Then, silence filled the room once again.

"Yes?"  
"Don't you know what I'd feel if you leave? I'd rather…d-die! *hic*" Tears started to build up under his eyes.

"I love you," Kaito grinned, while in turn, Gakupo embraced him and held onto his back.

"Part two?"  
"You're a sadist!"

Suddenly, both heard consecutive knocks on the door. They hurriedly covered themselves with _typical clothing_. Gakupo hid as Kaito answered, and found out that Kiyoteru was the one knocking.

"I'm sorry to disturb you…" The teacher bowed.  
"N-nope, not at all! Is there a prob?"  
"Oh, Miku-chan's calling everyone for a meeting downstairs, actually," Kiyoteru scratched his head. "Well, see you."

Upon hearing the news, Gakupo and Kaito wore a change of clothes and rushed downstairs in a manner that it seems like nothing has happened.

"Roll call," Miku tapped Gumi's shoulder, and the later called everyone's surnames. "Glad everyone's present," Miku smiled.

"I called everyone because there will be visitors coming. One is a Korean girl named Shi-yu," she added but Luka, being the bilingual one, protested, "Uhm, isn't that SeeU, Miku-chan?"  
"Pardon me for my bad Engrish!" Miku blushed in embarrassment. "Anyway, Chinese vocaloids will be coming over, too. Unfortunately, we will have to regroup ourselves because all the rooms are fit for everyone. I mean, each of us is given a room so we'll have to give way for the visitors to have their rooms. So, to those who would like to _share their room with someone else or more_, please raise your right hand."

Kaito raised his right hand confidently, and his left hand held Gakupo's.

"Who would you like to share your room with?" Miku smiled again.  
"Uhm, Gakuch-I mean, Gakupo," Kaito blushed.  
"Okay, so we've got a _duo_ here. Who else?"  
"Me!" Yuki jumped up. "I would like Gumi-nee and sensei to tell me bedtime stories!"  
"Now we got a _trio_. How about Rin and Len?"  
"We want to share it with you, Miku-nee!" The twins made a salute.  
"Another _trio_! Luka-chan?"  
"Us four in a room will be fine," Luka nodded as she spoke, and pointed the other three people she was talking about.  
"Okay~ so Meiko-chan, Haku-chan, Neru-chan, and Luka-chan, right? A _four-io_!"

The groupings continued, while Gakupo moved his things into Kaito's room. After he was done, he lay down on the blue bed.

"We'll be roommates for a week, right?" Kaito said in monotone.  
"Uh-huh," Gakupo replied calmly.

"We have more rounds to go!"

_***END***_


End file.
